


The Tiniest Lifeboat

by GothicPixi



Series: JJBella Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Feels???, Fluff, Isabella is the most supportive GF, JJ Style totally includes crying shut up, JJBella, best read after watching ep 11 and 12, kinda angst, rarepair, short and sweet, someone give JJ a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: JJ and Isabella had been officially really actually dating for over a year and a half before he confided in her about his deepest fear and insecurity.“I just...I trust you and love you and I want to be completely honest.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my JJBella collection, specifically for yoishipheadcanons on tumblr because I sent them massive JJBella feels!  
> I LOVE JJBELLA. I LOVE ISABELLA YANG AND SHE DESERVES THE WORLD. 
> 
> Anyway, the title is from the Heathers song “Lifeboat” (The full line being the tiniest lifeboat..filled with people I know). I very much recommend listening to the song with post ep 11 JJ Leroy in mind, if you enjoy feels :)))

JJ and Isabella had been officially really actually dating for over a year and a half before he confided in her about his deepest fear and insecurity. They were sitting in a hotel room before the 2015 Skate America, ready to support JJ’s younger brother. The rest of his family was out for skate practice. Isabella lay with her head in JJ’s lap as he lazily played with her hair. She scrolled through Instagram on her phone.

“Bella?” JJ was cautious. Isabella put her phone on her stomach before she looked up at him.

“Yeah?” He readjusted and he assisted Isabella in sitting up to face him. JJ held both her hands and ran nervous circles over them. “What wrong, Jean?” He smiled weakly at her before staring intently at their hands.

“I just...I trust you and love you and I want to be completely honest.” He voice was quieter than usual. Isabella recognized the tone immediately - it was the voice he used just for her, when he meant everything he said. She nodded and squeezed his hands gently. “My family, you included, are all I have. Competitions are always so lonely. My siblings all have skating friends but I don’t and that really gets me down. I act all confident and I truly do believe in style and my abilities, but no one takes the time to get to know me like you have. I’m a strong, confident older brother. I’m a confident representative of Canada. I need to stay strong because that’s my image now. JJGirls, the skating community, Canada, my own siblings, they expect so much from me and I have no one to fall back on, no one to talk to.” Some time during his monologue, tears started to well up and fall. Isabella lifted a hand to rest it on JJ’s cheek. JJ finally made eye contact with her and his cry deepened. He fell forward and pressed his forehead into her shoulder. “I’m terrified of changing but I can’t stay this way forever. I don’t have any friends!”

Isabella held JJ and let him cry. She let him speak. She thought back through the years they’d been friends (and eventually partners). She remembered having the occasional dinners with Christophe and Otabek because their coaches were all friends. She remembered how JJ never failed to call his American friend and wish him a happy birthday, or a merry Christmas, or a good Easter. She couldn’t recall his name, but they had met when JJ was on his search for coaches to produce his JJ Style. But the American and Canadian never talked outside of those times. Isabella remembered seeing other skaters avoid JJ’s area when he warmed up on the ice before competitions. She suddenly remembered his face when he noticed and she mentally kicked herself for not catching on before.

“Jean.” Isabella whispered. She ran soft fingers through JJ’s hair. He pressed harder into her shoulder as his tears dried up. “Jean, I will always love and support you no matter what. I can’t fully understand what you’re going through but I want to be here for you. I will help you if that is what you want. It might take time but I believe you can slowly change and become the man you want to be. The JJGirls will understand, your family will understand, Canada will understand. We love you unconditionally. Win or lose, you are our Jean-Jacques Leroy and you can do anything you set your mind to.” She felt JJ smile. She rubbed a few circles onto his back before he sat up.

“What King deserves this good of a Queen?” He leaned forward to press a sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she smiled back at him.

“Historically, every King can have a Queen, but a crowned Queen would only have a Prince.” She snickered as JJ pushed her sideways onto the pile of pillows.

“You dork!” he laughed before attacking her sides with tickles. She promised then, in that moment of raw emotion, that she’d give everything she had to JJ if it meant he’d believe in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first part, but I wanted to get this ‘confession’ out first before my complete headcanon frenzy (AKA “Isabella is Friends with Everyone because Isabella is The Best™ ). 
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3 and first 'completed' YOI fic, so yay!!


End file.
